The Umbran Climax
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: Susan makes friends with a humanoid tiger and a witch who willingly join the team. How will these new members fair against the aliens? And why are Sta'abi and Sqweep so protective of them even though they are monsters?
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the forests of San Francisco, a couple settled down to have a picnic. They were having a nice time by themselves on their date. But unbeknownst to them, a third figure was watching them. She was high up in the trees, she watched them enjoy themselves and smiled a mischievous smile before swinging down from a branch and sneaking away the man's cellphone with chameleon like reflexes. She then posted a picture of herself and posted it online, directly to Area 50-Something. She flung the cellphone back into the guy's left pocket with a handmade slingshot. She then jumped back into the trees at an amazing rate before they left.

* * *

"Finally a new monster!" Susan shouted before sneering at Coverton. "And it's a girl!" Sta'abi, Sqweep, and Susan all cheered as there was finally going to be a new girl besides them.

"Oh God no. I completely hate hate girls after that phermonium debacle." Link protested.

"And trust me, Link. Given your species, you're going to like this one even less." Susan said with Sqweep and Sta'abi beside her.

"What do you mean?" Link asked nervous.

"You thought phermonium made us want to eat you?" Sta'abi said. "This girl actually lives on fish."

"Her name is Tigress. She is a female humanoid tiger." Sqweep said, showing the picture. Tigress was perched on a branch in the forest, her long red hair flowing in the wind.

"A tiger?! I'm so dead."

"She only eats it if its already dead. Don't worry."

"She definitely looks like a tough one. I mean look at her, she's a tiger!" Sta'abi gestured to the screen. The monster was indeed an orange and black striped fur humanoid tigress. She had pointed cat's ears at the top of her head, a cream-colored underbelly, a long lashing tail, and a black loincloth skirt and bra. Despite her fur, she also had long red hair flowing between her ears. She looked so beautiful.

"This monster looks like nothing to shake a catnip mouse at. She may be a match for my equipment."

"Oh, the humanity." Link groaned as the girls high-fived.

"I'll never understand women." Dr. Cockroach agreed.

"She's a monster, so she's another I'll have to worry about..." Coverton said, before he was tackled by Sta'abi.

"Do not lay one of your grotesque fingers on her, or else I will feed you to Vornicarn whole." she warned. "She's under the girl's protection. Monster and aliens."

"Enough chit-chat. Get to San Francisco pronto!" Monger shouted at them. They instantly boarded the jet and took off.

* * *

The tiger saw the jet arriving and she had a huge smile on her face. "Team Monster with the friendly aliens. How puuuuuurrrrfect."

As soon as the door opened up, they heard a swishing in the bushes as a dart stuck into a tree next to them. Dr. Cockroach gasped and landed into Link's arms. "Really Dr. C?"

Then, she landed in front of them on all fours. She then got up and dusted off her legs. "Team Monster. I go by Tigress. I've been expecting you here. Who do you think sent that pic?"

"Uh, the campers?" Link said.

"It was me, dummy!" Tigress giggled.

"Of course it was her." Sqweep analyzed. "How else would that picture be found so instantly if it was only posted a few minutes ago from that point."

"Go ahead and get me. I love a challenge." Tigress licked her lips as Link was instantly drew into her beauty. He drew in as Susan counted down, leaning against a tree. "3, 2, 1." She gestured with her index finger and thumb.

Tigress purred and then backflip-kicked Link into the air with her legs and when Link came down, she drew her retractable claws and sliced a platform out of a log. He landed on his back painfully.

"What the heck was that?!" Link said.

"Oh! I should warn you boys." Sqweep said. "Tigress is, what the earthlings call, a femme fatale. She is extremely beautiful and males are drawn to her charms. Phermonium doesn't work on her because, believe it or not, she is just way too hard-core to her heart."

"Wow. More than me?" Sta'abi asked.

"She actually uses her physical beauty as a weapon." Sqweep said, walking over and petting Tigress' leg. "She's just way too strong-willed for any sort of pheromones to actually work on her. She draws the males in with her beauty and then, when they least expect it, strike them down."

"That's correct, little one." Tigress said, rubbing Sqweep's head. "I will be a valuable addition to the monsters."

"Great." Susan said, as Tigress drew in her claws and shook Susan's hand.

Tigress then mischeviously grinned and jumped up into the tree branch, where she had laid her spear. She put it into her weapons pack.

"Hey! Didn't you say you _wanted _to join us?!" Dr. Cockrocach yelled up.

"I did and I do! But would it really be much fun if I just turned myself in?!" Tigress pointed out as she jumped into the forest.

"Wow. Is she ugly or what?" B.O.B. asked the group as Sta'abi shocked him with her energy spear.

"Let's go after her." Susan said as she went ginormic and started searching after her. She looked around from her top as she felt something on her shoulder.

"Hi, Susan. I wanna talk."

Susan shrunk down on top of a tree branch as Tigress went there. "The reason that I want to join you guy is to help you, not just with the alien problems, but with getting new members."

"What are you saying?"

"I have a very close friend who is also a monster. She goes by the name of Bayonetta." Tigress said.

"You think if you go in, she'll join right?" Susan asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of monster is she?"

"A witch."

"A witch? She's not wart-covered, pointy hat, flies on a broomstick?"

"The stereotypical witch traits? Yeah, Bayonetta has none of those traits. Here is her picture."

Tigress handed Susan a picture of her friend and Susan was shocked when she saw her. She had long sleek black hair that had two ribbons going through it. She wore a skintight black outfit that revealed the top part of her chest without showing the cleavage and she wore a moon amulet. She wore high-heeled shoes that actually had guns as the tips of them, and she topped it with a pair of reading glasses.

"She's gorgeous."

"I know. Monger's been trying to capture her for months but she can pretty much predict when they show up and try to get her, and she destroys the weapons with her arsenal of amazing weapons."

"Wow."

"I'm still waiting to be captured. I get a 3 second head start!" Tigress then pounced away as Susan smiled and went Ginormic after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link and Sta'abi were wandering the forest of Austin looking for their young tiger target. Sta'abi had her elemental spear in her hands as she had Vornicarn on his leesh who was sniffing around for her. Link was just following her because he literally had no idea what he was doing.

Then, Vornicarn tripped a trip wire in the dirt, releasing a flock of birds from their cage and causing Vornicarn to go ballistic with insanity.

"Heel, Vornicarn!" Sta'abi shouted. Vornicarn dragged her into the forest more. Link then noticed a pair of golden feline eyes staring at him from the bushes. He gasped as Tigress jumped out, with her crossbow in hand. She then pulled the trigger, sending out a barrage of arrows at the 20,000-year-old fish man. When she stopped firing, Link was caught in a tree with the arrows outlining his body.

"Like my toy? It's like a machine gun, but with arrows. My old friend had her weapons dealer make this for me." Tigress said, seductively as she walked her fingers up Link's chest. She then grabbed her spear and followed Sta'abi.

"Who's her friend?" Link wondered.

* * *

Sta'abi finally stopped Vornicarn in the dust and dirt with her strength. Tigress approached from behind with her spear. "Well done, my friend. Now time for you to test my strength."

Vornicarn smelled the feline behind him and started going crazy again. Tigress braced herself and stuck her spear in the ground. She lifted herself up on it and swung-kick Vornicarn back into a tree, dazed.

"You are strong, Tigress. But no one can best me!" Sta'abi shouted charging for the humanoid tiger. Tigress pulled her spear out and engaged in a spear duel with Sta'abi that Susan was watching from a tree.

Sta'abi thrust her sword at her, but Tigress swiftly dodged it. Tigress jumped and thrust her spear towards her and Sta'abi blocked it. Sta'abi then got her to the ground. Tigress then smirked and wrapped her tail around Sta'abi's leg and pulled her down to the ground. She pointed her spear at the hunter. "I win."

Tigress then jumped away heading for Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep. "You're turn, Bay." She said into her cellphone.

"Yes, old friend." said another seductive voice from the trees.

* * *

Coverton was contacting the Coverlord.

"Grand Coverlord, I'm afraid that we have a problem. There is a new monster today and she is one of the most resilient monsters, no, _things_ that I have seen on Earth. She is not going down without a fight."

Little did Coverton know that he was being watched, but not by Tigress. A pair of grey-blue eyes watched him from the trees. She smiled at him and shape-shifted her hair to catch him in a trap.

Coverton was suddenly lifted up out of nowhere by mysterious black hair. He couldn't get free. Then, someone jumped out of the trees. She had a long, slender body, long sleek black hair, a skin-tight black outfit, and a nice pair of reading glasses. What was frightening about her was her shoes. Her high-heels were actually pistols for the heels.

"Oh, flagnod." Coverton said.

"Oh, you are just the ugliest thing I have seen in my life, alien. But, no one gets the jump on me." She then jumped away, as she trapped down a cage with a snap of her fingers that Coverton fell into.

* * *

General Monger was sitting at Area 50-Something, waiting for the others to get back with their new recruit. Then a soldier suddenly came running in. "Sir, we have a problem. Tigress isn't exactly alone in the forest. She and her friend want to join, but also want fun apparently."

"Who is her friend, then?" Monger asked.

"Bayonetta."

"What?!"

* * *

B.O.B. slithered through the forest, unsure of anything. Then, suddenly he was electrocuted by a spear that had the same capabilities as Sta'abi's thanks to that weapons dealer. He then fainted after being shocked for a minute and a half. Tigress then smiled and pocketed her spear after gathering her other weapons.

"Eat your heart out, Sta'abi."

Across the forest, Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep walked/hovered by segway through the forest to look for Tigress. Sqweep then picked something up on her GPS. "Oh, dear. Dr. I have discovered there is another monster in the forest as well.

"So... Tigress is not alone here?"

"Nope." Said a seductive British voice. Then, Sqweep's segway was suddenly riddled with bullets, causing it to malfunction and it went down.

"How the heck did that happen?" Sqweep asked. Then, suddenly, Dr. Cockroach was at spear-point with Tigress.

"This is so much fun. Right, Bayonetta?"

"Bayonetta?!" Dr. Cockroach shouted.

"Who?" Sqweep asked.

Then, the woman leaped out of the trees and landed gracefully in front of Sqweep. She brushed her hair out of her face and walked towards Sqweep.

"Hello Dr. C." Bayonetta said. She and Tigress fist-bumped as they looked at the two scientists.

"Don't mess with my friend. She's kind of a master of magic."

"Magic? Please. Science negates even the possibility of magic." Sqweep said.

Bayonetta then sighed and shot her hair down into a portal and the hair came and ripped apart Dr. Cockroach's weapon.

"That can be easily explained." Sqweep said, stepping back.

Tigress then pressed a button on her gauntlet and made a clone of herself, which Bayonetta then summoned an iron maiden and kicked the clone in, snapped her fingers and closed the iron maiden.

"That is somewhat less explainable." Sqweep admitted.

Bayonetta then summoned a giant heel from the sky that obliterated Sqweep's segway.

"And that defies all known logic and reason. Magic's real. Case closed." Sqweep then sniffled and Bayonetta picked her up and hugged her.

"I may be really strong and powerful, but I have a soft spot for little kids." Bayonetta said, stroking Sqweep's little head.

Susan then saw her from the tree and went down to her. She noticed that Bayonetta smelled of rosemary.

"Bayonetta, I presume?"

Bayonetta then gave Susan a cheeky smile and shook her hand. "Susan Jeane Murphy. It is a pleasure to meet you. As you can see, I'm a witch of very high Caliber. Monger was never able to capture me, so I'm joining Team Monster with Tigress out of my own whim. I look forward to being great friends with you."

"Thanks."

Tigress then got out Link and Coverton, and was relaxing Sta'abi and Vornicarn on the plane. Bayonetta was playing with Sqweep, while Link, B.O.B. and Dr. Cockroach were gazing unbelievably at the three beautiful women. The three femme fatales (Susan, Tigress, and Bayonetta) were sparring with each other in the other sector of the plane.

"We just went from 2 beautiful women to 4 in one trip." Link said.

"How did-"

Meanwhile, Coverton looked worriedly at Susan, Bayonetta, and Tigress sparring so expertly. He contacted the Coverlord.

"Grand Coverlord. We have a problem. We just went on a trip to the forest, and now Team Monster has two new members. Team Monster now outnumbers Team Alien 6 to 4. Tigress and Bayonetta match Ginormica in the femme fatale status immensely."

He then turned around to Bayonetta's gunpoint.

"Who was that, disgusting." Bayonetta said.

"Umm... no one." Coverton lied.

"I always get what I want. Nothing gets past a witch's sense." She pocketed the Scarborough Fair gun and Susan and Tigress walked to her sides.

"We're on to you." Susan said.

"You may think you're hunting us. But we're actually hunting you. We'll see you soon Coverton." Tigress said with a snarl as they walked away.

"Oh my-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Aliens and monsters were in the training area as Bayonetta walked into the arena, swiping the hair away from her face.

"She's a monster. There is no way she could be stronger than us aliens." Coverton said.

"She is a mistress of magic, Coverton. She does have immense powers that match Susan." Sqweep said, cuddling Tigress' leg.

"You've seen nothing."

The training sequence began and Bayonetta stuck her hands up and two crimson guns appeared. The robots tossed disks at her. She jumped up with ease and fired her pistols at strong rate. Numerous rounds broke the disks with a bullet each. Then, a giant robot came up and Bayonetta then summoned a long sword. She dodged it's blows so professionally and stabbed the robot 5 times per second. The robot malfunctioned as Bayonetta summoned demon claw weapons. They sparked with electricity on one claw and fire on another.

Sta'abi looked on in awe at the mighty witch fight in front of her. "Bayonetta has more weapons than I could ever hope for."

"She hunts angels for a living. When you're a witch, you are hunted by angels daily. Here she is protected by the soldiers. She has a habbit for playfully and raunchily beating down her enemies." Tigress said.

"Watch this, it's classic torture." Susan said, with a video camera. Bayonetta then stabbed him with the flaming claw and it exploded. Another robot came up and she summoned a giant rig with a bunch of saws slashing and a treadmill leading to it. She kicked the robot on the treadmill with a backflip and it was torn to little tiny circuit boards.

The aliens looked on in disbelief. "Ka-boom." Link said in awe.

Three more robots came up and Bayonetta then sighed and used her Wicked Weave powers. She destroyed the robots with giant hair waves that destroyed the robots on contact.

Tigress reached into her pouch and tossed a green lollipop to Bayonetta. She caught it and tasted it.

"Insanity." Dr. Cockroach said.

The giant robot parts went flying towards Tigress but she bore her sharp claws and sliced through them like it was nothing.

"Rawwrrr." Link said at that. Coverton only looked on in defeat.

"She's even outhunted Sta'abi?" Coverton said.

Susan walked over to the witch and hugged her. "You've got to teach me some stuff."

"Of course, Susan, my dear." Bayonetta said.

"Hey! That's my line!" Dr. Cockroach said.

Bayonetta sighed, slung her gun over her shoulder, and fired a shot into the wall by Dr. Cockroach, who jumped into Link's arms once again.

"You aren't the only Brit on Team Monster anymore, Dr. C." She said, pocketing her gun.

"I'm just lucky those two have such a soft spot for kids." Sqweep said.

Tigress then smelled something in the air. "That smell. I would never mistake it anywhere."

The three amazingly powerful women then turned to each other. "Chocolate!"

The then ran for the cafeteria, Tigress running on all fours for the dessert platter.

"Women have a powerful weakness for chocolate." Coverton said. "Interesting." He then floated away.

* * *

Later, Susan, Tigress, and Bayonetta were enjoying their chocolate dessert platter.

"Let's talk. What can't affect us as a group." Susan said.

"Easy. Poison." Tigress said.

"As far as I'm concerned, as long as you're in Ginormica form, poison and alcohol have zero effect on you because of your enlarged colon along with the rest of your body. Tigress here can detect poison in something due to her heightened sense of smell. As for me, it has nothing on me due to my magical abilities." Bayonetta said, eating a spoonful of chocolate semifreddo.

"Sacrifices?" Tigress said.

"I've pretty much sacrificed my whole social life being the leader of the monsters." Susan said, stirring her spoon around her chocolate pudding. "I only have my vacations are when the boys are grounded from everything." The girls then laughed.

"I've pretty much have no social life until now. I've always been, I almost can't bear to say this to you as your new best friend, scared." Tigress sighed.

"What?" Susan said.

"My real name is Jennifer Williams." Tigress said. "I was always bullied when I was a child. My father died when I was a child. My mother's been on drugs. When you first saw me, I was homeless."

"Get out!"

"I got my powers by some kind of magical stone. It's power merged with me and made me who I am." Tigress said.

"How did you meet Bayonetta?" Susan said.

"She was hunting some angels when I was somehow able to see her with my keen senses." Tigress said. "They were torn to shreds by my unbreakable claws. We've been great friends ever since."

"She's a trooper, Susan. Your turn to tell us about how you became Ginormica." Bayonetta said, taking a slice of tiramisu.

"Okay. It was only about 9 months ago that I became Ginormica. I was just about to be engaged to Derek Dietl. I was just a small-town beauty from Modesto. Then, my life changed forever. I was struck by a meteorite containing massive amounts of the most powerful element in the known universe." Susan said.

"Quantonium." Bayonetta realized.

"It caused me to grow to a height of exactly 49 feet 11 inches." Susan said. "I was always miserable and tried everything I could to get out of here. Everything failed. Then, a giant robot attacked San Francisco where I showed my amazing abilities. Then, an evil alien warlord named Gallaxhar attacked and kidnapped me. I lost my Quantonium, but then, I stopped him. I got my powers back."

"Of course you did, Susan. This is your destiny." Tigress purred.

"I got the ability to change my size when Coverton absorbed my Quantonium. But my body absorbed all the Hyperium from his ship and reactivated my powers."

"Susan, Quantonium is the most powerful element in the known universe. It goes without saying about size shifting, but who knows if it affected your system in any other ways? The only mind that can even begin to subject exactly how it effects people is Gallaxhar." Bayonetta said.

"Maybe, but we'll find out another day. We have more important matters to worry about." Susan said. "I know that Monger is hiding some sort of a monster in this very base. Bayonetta, you're connections with Purgatorio allow you to sneak through this base unseen."

"I've heard that it is some sort of a wasp hybrid monster named Vespa." Tigress said as the girls looked at her. "What? My heightened senses allow me to hear everything. Our job is to find where he is keeping her and have her join our team."

* * *

**Sorry, DawnoftheMonsters. But your stories are where I get my main ideas from. Only this time, she is joining permanently.**


End file.
